Medacium
by Newtsand
Summary: Mencintai dalam kepalsuan adalah suatu hal paling menyakitkan dan Baekhyun hidup dalam itu semua. Tapi akankah semua akan baik-baik saja ketika Baekhyun berusaha melampaui batas yang tak kasat mata? ChanBaek. DaeBaek. GS
1. Chapter 1

**Medacium**

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun –GS

Park Chanyeol

Jung Daehyun

.

.

.

 _Mencintai dalam kepalsuan adalah suatu hal paling menyakitkan dan Baekhyun hidup dalam itu semua. Tapi akankah semua akan baik-baik saja ketika Baekhyun berusaha melampaui batas yang tak kasat mata?_

 _._

.

.

Baekhyun sudah terlalu lama membisu, terlau lama menyimpan semua pendapat dan harapan dari dirinya. Dititik ini Baekhyun serasa ingin menyerah dan pasrah akan keadaannya. Baekhyun telah dipersiapkan menjadi seorang nyonya besar dari awal. Lahir dari keluarga yang terhormat yang menjunjung tinggi adat membuaat Baekhyun sadar sepenuhnya apa yang akan dihadapi. Ucapan sopan, tingkah laku santun dan tidak melakuka sesuatu hak diluar norma adalah sebuah kewajiban, kewajiban untuk menjaga nama besar keluarga dan menjilat para kolega.

Baekhyun begitu sempurna, seperti itulah yang terlihat.

Jika kau mencari kekurangannya maka kau akan putus asa. Lahir dari keluarga berada dengan tapang yang memesona dan otak yang luarbiasa membuat Baekhyun dipandang seperti permata yang tidak mampu diberi harga. Semuanya begitu sempurna. Perawatan tubuh bernilai jutaan hingga kelas kepribadian yang sebenarnya agak berlebihan membuat Baekhyun terlihat benar-benar berkelas dan elegan.

Saat pertama kali masuk di sekolah menengah atas dulu banyak lelaki berebut untuk duduk disampingnya hingga membuat beberapa gadis terpekik iri melihatnya, betapa sempurna hidup seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Hingga waktu yang di tunggu tiba.

Kehidupan nyata yang akan Baekhyun jalani sudah tersaji di depan mata.

Waktu dimana Baekhyun jatuh akan perasaan cinta.

Jika boleh jujur, Baekhyun tidak begitu suka dengan perasaan ini, perasaan yang setiap saat membuatnya mual ketika menatap bola mata sewarna karbon itu. Ia adalah ketua osis saat itu. Tampan rupawan dengan wajah aristokrat dan jidat mengkilat membuat siapa saja akan terpekik kagum akan ketampanannya. Namanya Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun telah mengetahuinya sejak lama. Beberapa kali mereka bertemu di pesta yang di selenggarakan oleh perusahaan sang ayah.

Chanyeol adalah orang yang dingin, mengangakat tinggi pendiriannya dan tidak bisa ditolak. Namun karena itu membuat banyak orang menggilainya. Membuat mereka bertekuk lutut patuh di hadapan lelaki yang mampu mencuri atensi Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun berbeda, ia tidak ingin merendahkan dirinya dengan menghamba dihadapan Park Chanyeol namun Park Chanyeol yang akan dibuat bertekuk lutut mendamba di hadapannya.

Hingga waktu berlau tak ada kemajuan yang pasti. Tak ada kejelasan, yang ada hanya hubungan adik kelas dan kakak kelas hingga waktu kelulusan tiba. Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun menyerah. Biarlah semuanya mengalir.

Bahkan Baekhyun harus menahan emosinya ketika si jalang Sunbin mengkoarkan bahwa dirinyalah yang diajak lelaki Park itu ke pesta kelulusan nanti, dan hanya orang-orang idiot yang masih mengharap akan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Mencintai dalam diam.

Anggap saja Baekhyun gila karena di setiap harinya tanpa henti hatinya terpenuhi oleh Park Chanyeol. Anggap saja ia sudah sinting karena berharap Chanyeol sedikit saja melirik kearahnya. Hingga mereka terpisah jarak dan waktu. Sebagai penerus keluarga Park,Chanyeol dituntut meraih gelar tinggi yang menunjang dan Amerika menjadi pilihan. Dan entah kenapa dari saat itu Baekhyun berjuang dengan keras untuk menyusul sang kakak kelas di negara sana.

Namun takdir berkata lain.

Sebagai seorang putri keluarga Byun ia harus menempuh segala pendidikannya di Jerman, dan itu tidak bisa di bantah. Harapan untuk melihat pujaan hati pupus sudah. Dalam empat tahun ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan seorang Park Chanyeol. Dalam empat tahun ia terus memupuk rindu. Dan dalam empat tahun ia berharap rasanya akan hilang meskipun itu sia-sia.

Sekali lagi takdir berkata lain.

Tepat dua hari setelah hari kembalinya ia dari jerman setelah meraih gelarnya. Ia datang.

"Baekhyun ada keluarga Park!" Luhan, istri dari sepupunya itu datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Apa?"

"Mereka melamarmu!"

"Ha..?"

Baekhyun sadar jika yang dimaksud melamarnya adalah Park Chanyeol, tidak mungkin Park Yoora karena selain dia wanita ia juga sudah bersuami.

Baekhyun merasa sempurna saat itu.

Pernikahan dilaksanakan tidak lama setelah itu. Benar-benar mewah dan berkelas, sangat Byun dan Park. Meskipun ada sedikit kendala karena Sunbin masih tidak terima dan berusaha mengacau yang untung saja bisa diatasi dengan bantuan beberapa bodyguard keluarga Byun semuanya dapat terkendali.

Rumah tangga yang mereka jalani sangat harmonis. Tidak ada pertengkaran-pertengkaran menguras keringat ataupun jeritan memekikkan telinga. Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya seorang putri, tatapannya selalu memuja apapun yang dilakukan si mungil. Dan Baekhyun merasa jika dirinya amatlah dicintai.

Katakannlah Chanyeol terlalu ceroboh atau Baekhyun yang terlalu sial. Baekhyun selama ini terlalu naif atau polos sehingga ia begitu saja membuka ponsel berkedip diatas nakas ketika sang pemilik, Chanyeol tidak di ketahui keberadaannya hingga sebuah pesan menampar Baekhyun ke kenyataan pahit.

' _Kita tidak bisa bersama sekarang, biarlah seperti ini. Meskipun begitu aku akan selalu mencintaimu hingga liang lahat menelanku karena ini untuk selamanya, Lee Sena'_

Baekhyun sadar jika ia sudah dewasa, sudah ada nyawa lain yang dijaga di raganya. Baekhyun bukan lagi gadis yang meminta dipakaikan gaun berenda dan berpita. Ia sudah diam terlalu lama diam dan selamanya akan diam. Dia sudah lelah hanya untuk meyuarakan hatinya. Biarlah Baekhyun bahagia, meskipun itu semu karena Chanyeol, Chanyeolnya mencintai wanita lain.

"Baekhyunie." Jika boleh jujur, suara bass itu masih menggetarkan hati Baekhyun.

"Aku bahagia kita bisa bersama." Chanyeol mengelus pelan perut buncit Baekhyun "Dan bayi kita nanti akan menjadi kebanggaan kita, dia akan selalu bahagia." Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menjawab dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyunie."

Hidup Baekhyun memang bahagia tapi semua hanya palsu.

Kepalsuan satu sisi, atau kepalsuan seluruhnya ketika di sisi lain ada nama yang mulai mengusik sukma Baekhyun. Ketika hatinya terasa terbagi dan mulai goyah. Akankah ceritanya akan sama ketika Baekhyun berharap raga dengan jiwa suci yang dikandungnya segera menghirup keadaan fana dunia dan dia akan bebas dengan melayangkan sebuah surat ke suaminya sekarang.

Apakah salah ketika Baekhyun merasa terkhianati dan mencari pelampiasan? Apakah salah ketika Baekhyun ingin perlindungan lain?

Dan apakah kisah sang tuan putri akan menjadi lebih baik ketika ada nama lain selain Park Chanyeol didalamnya, ketika ada nama Jung Daehyun sebangai salah satu bagiannya?

Fin?

XXX

 **Hello... setelah setahun aku kembali *pede amat,ga ada yg peduli juga* wgwgwg, setidaknya aku kembali semoga kembali bukan untuk pergi,hadeuh -_-**

 **Thanks to ParkAyoung senpainim yang mau meminjamkan nama Lee Sena , gomapchu :***

 **RnR?**


	2. Liar

Medacium

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun –GS

Park Chanyeol

Jung Daehyun

.

.

.

 _Mencintai dalam kepalsuan adalah suatu hal paling menyakitkan dan Baekhyun hidup dalam itu semua. Tapi akankah semua akan baik-baik saja ketika Baekhyun berusaha melampaui batas yang tak kasat mata?_.

.

.

"Apa kau akan ke rumah sakit hari ini?" Sebuah pertanyaan dilayangkan oleh pemilik suara berat yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di ruang makan.

"Sepertinya begitu, mereka membutuhkanku dalam proyek pengadaan kali ini, mereka tidak benar-benar bisa diandalkan!" ucap sang wanita yang tengah menata jamuan sarapan di hadapan suaminya itu.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri!" Kata yang sebenarnya sarat akan sebuah perhatian itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak mengusik sang wanita.

"Usia kandunganmu sudah lima bulan, kita perlu pindah ke tempat yang lebih luas dan kau butuh adanya penjagaan ekstra, apa kau mau?" Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan tetapi lebih tepat di sebut pernyataan karena hanya dapat dijawab anggukan kecil tanpa penolakan.

"Apakah kau akan lembur lagi kali ini?"

"Ah, sepertinya begitu, aku harus segera bersiap, jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan terlalu lelah Baekhyun- _ah_ , aku pergi dulu." Chanyeol mengecup pelan pucuk kepala wanitanya, ya mungkin lebih tepat disebut wanita yang sah di mata Tuhan dan publik untuknya.

Jika sekarang ini Baekhyun masih menjadi gadis naif percaya segala hal itu indah maka mungkin ia akan tersipu melihat bagaimana perhatiannya sang suami. Namun itu dulu, sebelum wanita naif dengan berbagai pikiran positif itu terganti dengan wanita penuh dengan topeng kepura-puraan.

Jika boleh jujur Baekhyun telah muak. Muak akan segala kepalsuan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Muak karena harus menutup rapat-rapat mata dan telinganya, muak karena harus memakai topeng kepura-puraan demi nama baik Hanshim Group dengan dirinya sebagai pewaris, muak akan cinta sepihak yang telah bertahun-tahun dirasakannya. Muak akan dirinya sendiri.

Sembari menyesap kopi pagi itu ia mencoba mengingat kembali kenapa ia harus terjebak dalam kehidupan seperti ini. Dan rasa pahit yang melewati kerongkongannya itu sungguh membawa kembali berbagai kenangan yang membawanya sampai titik ini. Hanya ada satu nama. Park Chanyeol.

Namanya Park Chanyeol, begitu kata Kyungsoo saat usia mereka delapan atau sembilan tahun.

Sebelumnya Baekhyun beberapa kali pernah mendengar nama itu di sebutkan oleh orangtuanya. Seorang pewaris dari sebuah perusahaan bergambar burung besar, hanya itu yang diketahuinya kala itu.

 _"Kyungie-ya apa kau tahu laki-laki bertelinga besar itu?" Baekhyun berucap tanpa memandang putri pengacara ayahnya itu, ia hanya menatap lurus kearah salah satu tamu undangan pesta kolega ayahnya._ _"Ah dia Park Chanyeol, dia pewaris perusahaan bergambar burung besar." Jawaban Kyungsoo hanya diberi apresiasi dengan anggukan kecil._

Entah apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun kala itu, dirinya tidak begitu yakin tapi ia menyukai sensasi perasaan bagaimana pandangan mata lelaki itu menatap tepat kearah matanya.

000

Seperti perkataannya pagi tadi, sekarang Baekhyun telah sampai di Rumah sakit yang letakknya tidak begitu jauh dari apartemenya. Hanshim Hospital, begitulah nama dari salah satu bisnis Hanshim Group yang sebentar lagi akan jatuhu ke tangan Byun Baekhyun sebagai pewaris mutlak dari salah satu bisnis terbesar di Korea.

"Nona Byun, selamat datang."

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan malas kepada seluruh petinggi rumah sakit yang sekarang ini sedang mennyambutnya tepat setelah ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil. Apakah mereka masih berpikir untuk menjilat seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Tanpa basa basi Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah sakit. Wanita hamil itu benar-benar memiliki aura mengintimidasi yang tidak main-main. Seluruh perawat dan juga dokter menunduk penuh hormat kepadanya saat melewati lorong rumah sakit hingga ia berdiri tepat berada di depan lift.

"N-Nona, sebaiknya Anda memakai lift khusus supaya tidak perlu menunggu." Suara direktur rumah sakit mengintrupsi kegiatan Baekhyun yang sedang melihat tanda panah turun di samping pintu lift.

"Kalian kembalilah bekerja, masih ada tiga jam sebelum rapat, dan jangan berani mengikutiku!" Ucapnya final sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam lift.

Lantai delapan adalah tujuan Baekhyun, lantai yang dikhususkan untuk perawataan anak-anak. Baekhyun memang mempunyai aura mengintimidasi yang tidak bisa diragukan tapi entah mengapa itu semua menguap begitu saja ketika ia melihat wajah polos anak-anak.

"Ah selamat datang nona ketua."

"Aku belum menjadi ketua Seulgi- _ssi_ , aku membawa coklat untuk mereka." Baekhyun menyerahkan _paper bag_ yang sedari tadi dibawanya itu kepada perawat yang telah lama di kenalnya itu.

"Woahh, lihat _Noona_ datang kemari !" Teriak salah satu anak lelaki kepada teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk dengan permainan mereka.

Bermain dengan anak-anak sembari menunggu waktu rapat bukanlah ide buruk, begitulah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun saat ini. Ah, dan apakah Baekhyun pernah bilang dia lebih mencintai anak-anak daripada gedung pencakar langit miliknya?

000

Jika boleh dikatakan rapat bukanlah hal yang menguras energi maupun emosi Baekhyun namun lebih membuat bosan wanita itu. Berhadapan dengan orang-orang dengan dasi terikat dan sepatu mengkilat yang siap menjilat kapan saja jika dibutuhkan untuk memuluskan beberapa tipu muslihat yang diperbuat untuk membuat pundi-pundi _won_ di rekening mereka meningkat bukanlah sesuatu yang menarik minat Baekhyun.

Wanita itu bisa menjadi belut dengan berbagai cara untuk meloloskan diri ketika terdesak dan dapat menjadi anjing gila ketika ia melihat mangsa, itu bukan rahasia lagi. Nama Byun Baekhyun sudah begitu di perhitungkan secara nyata setelah ia benar-benar memegang kewanangan bisnis dari Hanshim atau bisa dibilang setelah pengumuman pernikahannya tiga tahun lalu.

Pernikahan dengan pewaris Bonghwa Group merupakan salah satu berita paling menggemparkan korea, bersatunya dua group besar membuat laju saham berubah setiap waktunya dan mungkin imbas yang sama ketika mereka berpisah.

Dan kali ini ia berubah menjadi koala pemalas. Ia telah melihat keseluruhan pengajuan pengadaan dan itu semua hanya sampah omong kosong, ia hanya menunggu para pembual ini selesai berbicara lalu ia akan mencoret keseluruhan pengadaan dan meminta revisi untuk minggu depan. Jika tidak mungkin ia akan bertindak di luar nalar. Ingat, wanita itu adalah anjing gila.

"Revisi semua, banyak pengadaan yang tidak perlu, membuang uang perusahaan dan pencairan uang terlampau banyak. Apa kalian ingin membuat Hanshim bangkrut? Kita adakan rapat minggu depan dan kuharap aku tidak mendengar bualan lagi." Ucap Baekhyun final sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang rapat.

000

Bila boleh jujur ia sangat tidak suka tindakan tidak profesional namun sekarang ia telah melakukannya. Memikirkan menu makan siang dari pada bagaimana pengadaan sepanjang rapat berlangsung kali ini sebenarnya membuat ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri bagaimana ia yang membentengi diri dengan sikap profesional harus kalah dengan aroma muffin di kafe seberang rumah sakit.

Salahkan saja bayinya yang menginginkan makanan itu sehingga ia kini berada di kafe sendirian, ya sendirian. Ia telah mengirim supirnya untuk pulang dengan alasan ia akan menelpon saat urusannya telah selesai meskipun ia sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk menghubungi pria empat puluh tahun itu.

Menyesap cokelat panas lebih dipilihnya mengingat musim gugur telah tiba apalagi ia tidak disarankan meminum banyak kafein.

Entah mengapa ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana ia berbagi dengan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang ia merasa poros hidupnya telah berubah.

Diusap perlahan perutnya yang sekarang terlihat membuncit, ia merasakan sedikit gerakan meskipun tidak terlalu ketara. Hanya bayi inilah yang mampu membuatnya bertahan di titik ini meskipun ia ingin setidaknya sekali ia bisa membebaskan dirinya.

"Ketua Byun,"

Sapaan seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun tentang bagaimana bayi ini nanti kedepannya dan langkah apa untuk menyelamatkan buah hatinya tersebut.

"Ah dokter Jung." Baekhyun hanya memanandang sekilas dokter muda di depannya sebelum kembali menyesap cokelatnya.

Ia banyak mendengar tentang dokter muda ini. Sangat berbakat, paras memikat dan jika di telisik lebih lanjut ia adalah sang kakak tingkat. Satu tahun lebih tua dari Baekhyun yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya dan Chanyeol.

Jika lebih jauh ditelusuri hubungan Baekhyun dengan lelaki bermarga Jung ini seharusnya tidak secanggung ini, bukan sebatas pemilik rumah sakit dan dokter karena nyatanya di masa sekolah dulu lelaki dengan senyum mematikan ini sering mengiriminya surat, bukan surat tanah apalagi surat hutang tetapi surat cinta dengan penuh kata romantika. Namun Baekhyun menolak dengan terang-terangan saat itu. Karena dirinya saat itu masih seorang gadis naif yang memuja dan mendamba suaminya kini.

Baekhyun menolak lelaki ini tapi bukan secara langsung mengatakan jika ia sama sekali tidak tertarik hanya saja ia mengatakan jika menjadi sahabat lebih baik. Dan kini mereka ada dalam lingkaran persahabatan yang mereka buat.

"Ketua anda sendirian?" lelaki itu mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Berhenti memanggilku Ketua, Jung Daehyun. Aku belum menjadi ketua." Baekhyun menyelipkan nada merajuk dalam kalimatnya yang membuat Daehyun terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi ingin kupanggil apa? _Baby_ Byun?"

"Dan kau tidak akan pernah lagi muncul di muka bumi!"

"Ah aku lupa jika sekarang kau adalah Nyonya Park yang terhormat, maafkan aku Nyonya."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar kalimat itu.

"Candaanmu kurang berbobot, Daehyun." Dan membuat lawan bicaranya kembali terkekeh.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Pertanyaan singkat dari lelaki didepannya ini tepat mengenai sasaran. Ia pernah membaca jika bahagia itu adalah saat kita melihat suatu hal sesuai keinginan kita, dan itu sama sekali bukan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Baekhyun memang cantik, kaya dengan suami yang tidak diragukan ketampanan dan kekuasaannya.

Baekhyun bahagia tentu saja meskipun semu.

"Di suatu waktu aku bahagia, tapi di saat lain aku begitu menderita." Ucapnya lirih.

"Kau bukan Baekhyun si gadis lugu yang kukejar dulu, kau telah bermetamorfosa."

"Apakah menjadi kupu-kupu cantik atau nyamuk penghisap darah?" Daehyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya perlahan.

"Entahlah, aku belum melihat keseluruhannya."

Dan disaat mendengar jawaban Daehyun ekor mata Baekhyun menangkap sesosok postur tubuh yang sangat Baekhyun kenal dengan pasti.

"Daehyun, mau bermain drama denganku?"

 _TBC_

 _Aaa... akhirnya bisa up, pendek emang maaf ㅠㅠ_

 _Makasih yang udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk review_

 _Makasih juga buat kakak mecum park ayoung senpainim yg mau meluangkan waktunya yg super duper sibuk untuk mengoreksi_

 _Aaa makasih semuanya_

 _Salam cinta_

 _Newtsand_

 _RnR?_


	3. Question

Medacium

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun –GS

Park Chanyeol

Jung Daehyun

.

.

.

 _Mencintai dalam kepalsuan adalah suatu hal paling menyakitkan dan Baekhyun hidup dalam itu semua. Tapi akankah semua akan baik-baik saja ketika Baekhyun berusaha melampaui batas yang tak kasat mata?_

.

.

.

"Chanyeol- _ah_!"

Lelaki berperawakan tinggi menjulang itu tampak tersentak terkejut karena sebuah panggilan dari wanita yang sama sekali di luar prediksinya akan berada di tempat ini.

Meskipun sebenarnya bukan hanya dirinya seorang yang beradu detak jantung disebabkan oleh sebuah panggilan karena nyatanya seorang wanita di sudut kafe itu juga merasakannya.

"Byun Baekhyun kau tidak serius dengan semua ini kan?" Dokter muda di hadapannya mendesis tidak begitu setuju dengan apa yang akan dilakukan wanita setengah gila di depannya itu.

Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tahu akan apa yang dialami seorang Byun Baekhyun sedikit banyak memberi beban bagi Daehyun. Lelaki 27 tahun itu tahu dengan sangat baik tahu apa yang ada di otak gila Baekhyun, mempermalukan suaminya yang hendak menemui wanita lain. Jika wanita lain itu klien sebenarnya tidak bisa di permasalahkan, tapi akan berbeda jika wanita yang akan di temui adalah wanita yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya. Dan semuanya akan semakin rumit jika akan ada orang yang membocorkannya ke media, pengusaha dan selebritas sekarang memiliki porsi yang sama dalam kehidupan yang menjadi konsumsi publik.

"Apakah kau tidak berpikir jika Park Chanyeol akan menganggap kita bermain api?" Sungguh Daehyun sebenarnya tidak berminat memainkan drama seperti ini.

"Dia pemain api yang baik, seorang pemain api tidak akan mengatakan orang lain melakukannya karena itu hanya akan membuka kedoknya saja, sangat memuakan!" Baekhyun menyesap sedikit cokelatnya dan melihat bagaimana suaminya melangkahkan kakinya ke arahnya.

"Sayang,"

Park Chanyeol telah memulai.

"Ah, dokter Jung rupanya sedang di sini juga, apa kabar?"

"Yah seperti yang Anda lihat, bagaimana dengan Anda sendiri direktur Park?"

"Tidak seburuk keadaan perusahaan saat ini." Dan terdengar kekehan dengan nada rendah mengakhiri basa basi memuakkan itu.

Baekhyun bisa melihat jelas raut kekhawatiran Daehyun dan raut tidak nyaman dari wajah Chanyeol.

"Ah jam makan siang telah habis aku harus kembali, aku harus pergi sekarang. Permisi nona ketua, direktur Park!" Diiringi anggukan penuh arti kepada Baekhyun yang ditangkap dengan baik dengan sebuah senyuman menyenangkan dari sang wanita.

"Apa yang sedang kau mainkan?" Chanyeol membuka suara sesaat setelah Daehyun meninggalkan kafe.

"Aku tidak memainkan apa-apa, aku bukan pemain sepertimu tuan!" Baekhyun mengenai sasaran yang tepat melihat bagaimana Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya.

"Dan sepertinya aku harus pergi dan kau harus menemui wanita itu, bukankah begitu alurnya?" Sekali lagi Baekhyun menusuk di tempat yang tepat.

"Seberapa banyak hal yang kau tahu?" Chanyeol mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Tidak banyak tapi cukup untuk tidak dibodohi." Baekhyun meneguk sisa cokelatnya hingga tandas.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, malam ini aku akan di tempat _Abeoji_ , dan kau nikmati waktumu. Bukankah aku _istri_ yang baik?" Baekhyun membereskan beberapa barang yang tercecer di meja.

"Kita harus bicara, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mencekal tangan Baekhyun ketika akan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Bicarakan itu ketika kau sudah menyelesaikan masalahmu!" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya tidak begitu paham apa yang dimaksud oleh istrinya.

"Pengakuisisian Byunghan Electronic yang gagal, bukankah kau harus mengatasi kerugian besar itu, direktur Park?"

"Temui aku ketika semuanya sudah berada di jalan yang seharusnya." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya setelah meninggalkan sebuah map di hadapan Chanyeol.

000

Bagi Baekhyun tidak ada lagi rumah baginya.

Tujuan pulangnya tidaklah sejelas ketika ada sesosok Ibu yang akan menyambut kedatangannya. Tidak ada lagi yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman hangat dan pertanyaan tentang harinya meskipun jawabannya tetap sama karena langit masihlah berwarna biru dan senja akan membunuh siang hingga menyebarkan cahaya sewarna darah yang entah mengapa Baekhyun benci sekarang. Alasan Baekhyun membenci senja mungkin karena ia masuk dalam kehidupan palsunya tepat di waktu senja atau satu senja yang merenggut ibunya ataukah tabir yang terungkap saat senja. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti bahkan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Nona Baekhyun, Anda datang berkunjung," Kata telah pulang kini terganti dengan kata berkunjung dan itu membawa Baekhyun menyadari posisinya kini-sekali lagi.

"Besok hari ulang tahun _Eommonim_ , aku harus datang bukankah seperti itu?"

"Anda mengingat sangat baik!" Pelayan di usia pertengahan empat puluh tahun itu terlihat berbinar.

"Apa Luhan _Eonni_ di sini? Aku melihat mobilnya di luar." Baekhyun lebih memilih melemparkan pertanyaan dari pada menanggapi ujaran sang pelayan.

"Nyonya Luhan ada di taman tengah, nona."

Dan tanpa berucap lagi Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat di mana kakak sepupu iparnya berada.

Baekhyun dapat melihat dari kejauhan bagaimana wajah cantik Luhan yang sedang menatap serius bunga-bunga yang dirangkai di hadapannya.

Luhan berbeda dengan Baekhyun, sejak awal wanita kelahiran China itu dididik menjadi seorang pendamping hingga akhirnya ia menjadi wanita penuh kelembutan dan keanggunan yang siapa saja pasti akan tertegun akan sikapnya yang santun. Sangat berkebalikan dengan Byun Baekhyun, sejak awal ia didik sebagai istri yang dapat berbisnis, sebagai seorang ahli waris tunggal sudah seharusnya ia tahu dengan baik bagajimana bisnis berjalan.

"Luhan _Eonni_!"

"Ah, ibu hamil cantik ini pulang ke rumahnya," Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Luhan.

"Bagaimana kabar _baby_?"

"Kau hanya menanyakan kabar baby?" Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di samping Luhan.

"Kalau _baby_ baik berarti kau juga baik, efisien kan?" Baekhyun mendengus geli mendengar jawaban Luhan.

" _Eonni_ , apa pernikahanmu menyenangkan?"

"huh?"

Luhan sadar apa yang dimaksud adik sepupu iparnya ini. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua sama. Wanita kelas atas yang cerdas dan telah di takdirkan menjadi pendamping dari konglomerat dengan wajah memikat tentu saja membuat beban berat, mereka terlihat serupa meskipun sekarang tak lagi sama. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, kehidupan pernikahan Luhan terlihat lebih manusiawi, tidak ada yang bermain api apalagi bermain hati. Meskipun awal mereka bersama tetaplah dari sebuah perjanjian bisnis yang memuakan.

"Apakah _Eonni_ tidak takut jika Sehun _Oppa_ bermain api?"

"Aku tahu arah pembicaraanmu, dan pembicaraan seperti ini tidak baik jika diteruskan, _baby_ akan mendengar. Jangan bebani pikiranmu!"

" _Mama_!"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menanggapi apa yang diucapkan Luhan, terdengar teriakan gadis kecil dari ruang seberang.

"Putri kecilku lebih membutuhkanku sekarang, dan kau jangan berani-berani membebani _baby_ dengan pikiran-pikiranmu!"

Luhan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat yang entah sudah berapa lama ia duduki sedangkan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal, menjadi satu-satunya saksi bagaimana senja tampak di salah satu sudut rumahnya ini.

Di sana, Baekhyun tengah bergelut dengan kemelut dalam pikirannya yang tengah kalut. Bukan karena bayi di kandungannya yang tengah bergerak aktif yang membuatnya sedikit mual ataupun pekikan nyaring dari dalam rumahnya yang ia yakini berasal dari sepasang ibu dan anak yang terlampau hiperaktif akan tetapi karena alasan yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak yakin sepenuhnya, yang pasti suaminya ikut andil dalam pikiran yang berkecamuk itu.

Kalimat terakhir yang Luhan katakan mungkin menjadi salah satu alasan kemelut pikirannya.

" _Jaga dia, mungkin dialah yang akan menjadi senjata terakhirmu!_ "

Semua bayang-bayang yang sedang diputar ulang dalam otak Baekhyun seketika menghilang kala mendengar dering ponsel dari dalam tas yang sedari tadi masih dibawanya.

" _Byun Baekhyun,_ " Suara nada rendah dari ujung sana menyebutkan nama lengkapnya alih-alih mengucapkan salam seperti pada umunya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Dan Baekhyun juga cukup muak jika harus berbasa-basi lagi.

" _Kita harus berbicara sekarang!_ " Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan Park Chanyeol- _sii_!"

" _Aku sedang di perjalanan ke tempatmu berada._ "

"Informasi yang menarik." Dan Baekhyun mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak tanpa mendengar kelanjutan apa yang akan di katakan suaminya.

000

Park Chanyeol tidak mengingkari perkataannya karena nyatanya sekarang Baekhyun mendapati lelaki itu duduk di sudut ranjangnya sesaat setelah ia selesai melaksanakan mandi sorenya. Tidak ada sapaan, tidak ada kata rindu yang terlontar, tidak ada satu pun yang berniat memecah keheningan. Chanyeol masih setia memandangi bagaimana istrinya lebih memilih menyisir rambutnya daripada menyapa sang suami. Dan Baekhyun dapat melihat bayangan yang di pantulkan oleh cermin jika suaminya sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Dan tanpa mengucap sepatah kata Baekhyun memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan ini karena waktu sudah menunjukkan saat untuk makan malam dan Baekhyun tidak mungkin melewatkannya karena ada nyawa lain di garbanya yang perlu mendapatkan makan.

"Apakah hamil mengubah kepribadian seseorang?" Chanyeol membuka suara tepat sebelum Baekhyun sempat menyentuh knop pintu.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Baekhyun memutar badannya untuk menghadap ke arah Chanyeol yang masih memandanginya.

"Ada yang mengganggumu? Atau kau..."

"Tidak, sebelum kau datang!" Baekhyun memotong dengan cepat.

"Baiklah langsung saja, bagaimana kau mengetahui semua aset ini?" Chanyeol datang mendekat dan Baekhyun baru menyadari jika sedari tadi pria itu memegang map yang sama yang ia berikan siang tadi.

"Bukankah seharusnya kata terima kasih yang kau ucapkan?" Baekhyun mencoba meredam kepanikan yang tiba—tiba saja menghantamnya.

"Bahkan kau mengetahui bar yang menjadi aset rahasia bahkan itu semua tidak kuketahui." Chanyeol menutup pendengarannya akan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau berterimakasih?" Baekhyun menahan setiap napasnya saat melihat Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki ke arahnya.

"Lalu dengan apa kau ingin aku berterimakasih?" Chanyeol melontarkan kalimatnya tepat dat ia berhasil mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun di antara dirinya dan daun pintu.

Baekhyun kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dadanya sesak, paru-parunya terasa begitu penuh, dipenuhi aroma yang selalu ia damba. Bukan hanya hatinya yang bergetar ia rasa seluruh tubuhnya kini telah bergetar. Sekelebat pikiran tentang dirinya yang harus menyerah sempat terlintas, namun kesadarannya kembali tepat saat ia menatap ke arah bola mata sewarna karbon itu. Ia tidak boleh bertekuk lutut menghamba ke arah Park Chanyeol hanya karena pesona yang dibawanya. Baekhyun telah hancur dan ia tidak ingin hancur sendirian, bagaimana caranya ia akan menyeret Park Chanyeol untuk mendidih di dasar neraka bersamanya. Permainan kotor Park Chanyeol mulai sekarang harus Baekhyun imbangi. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol menemukan lawan yang tepat dalam hal ini.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku." Baekhyun berusaha setenang mungkin melempar kalimatnya dan Chanyeol hanya mengangkat satu alisnya untuk menanggapi.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menarik napas panjang untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau menikahiku?"

TBC

Hola besok dedek ujian doakan ya, saat yg lain udah mulai masuk lagi dedek masih ujian, negeri rasa swasta * _lah malah curhat_

 **Fresmyeon** : belum terjawab pertanyaanmu, tunggu minggu depan wgwgwg

 **Pcydobichan** : udah nih, tapi kayaknya masih kurang

 **Bee payol** : belum panjang, maap :"(

 **Marie chan** : udah next yyayy

 **Haeho** : aku juga suka kamu *

 **Justanothertrash** : drama apa hayo?

 **Cbhsgariskeras** : aku fix juga suka kamu *

 **Luhanssi** : ini berlanjut aaa

 **Lilaloey** : prolog bukan sembarang prolog

 **Babybaekchan** : prolog bukan sembarang prolog (2)

Gomapchu buat semua yg mau review, yang fav yang follow yang mau baca dedek lupz lupz, semakin banyak review semakin cepet update * _diusahakan_

Salam cinta

Newtsand

RnR?


	4. Protect

Medacium

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun –GS

Park Chanyeol

Jung Daehyun

.

.

.

 _Mencintai dalam kepalsuan adalah suatu hal paling menyakitkan dan Baekhyun hidup dalam itu semua. Tapi akankah semua akan baik-baik saja ketika Baekhyun berusaha melampaui batas yang tak kasat mata?_

.

.

.

 _"Kenapa kau menikahiku?"_

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol meledak dalam tawanya yang sontak saja membuat Baekhyun kesulitan menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku menjawab pertanyaan itu?" Chanyeol melepaskan kungkungannya atas Baekhyun.

"Jika aku mengetahui alasanmu menikahiku, aku tidak akan sulit untuk menemukan alasan untuk berpisah, bukan begitu Chanyeol- _ssi_?" Seketika saja tawa Chanyeol terhenti.

"Kau berpikiran terlalu jauh, Baekhyun! Atau ini karena lelaki di kafe tadi siang?" Chanyeol menatap intens istrinya tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jangan sentuh Daehyun!"

"Siapa dia?" Chanyeol memotong dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak perlu.."

"Yang kutahu dia salah satu siswa di sekolah kita dulu." Sekali lagi Chanyeol memotong.

"Atau dia kekasihmu?" Kali ini Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosi dalam bola matanya.

Meskipun hubungan mereka bukanlah hubungan di mana kedua belah pihak memberikan hati untuk saling dijaga, tapi bagi Chanyeol siapa pun tidak ada yang boleh mengusik miliknya. Dan Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

"Apakah kau berpikir seperti itu, Chanyeol- _ssi_?" Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar.

"Tetaplah berpikir seperti itu sampai akhir," Ucap Baekhyun sebelum memutar knop pintu dan melangkah keluar.

"Ah ya, Chanyeol- _ssi_ , kau masih berhutang satu jawaban kepadaku." Baekhyun berujar tanpa membalikkan badan untuk menatap lawan bicaranya yang masih berdiri terpaku di dalam ruangan.

000

Sudah seminggu sejak Baekhyun dengan terang-terangan menyatakan perang terbuka dengan Chanyeol. Mereka masih tinggal di atap yang sama, masih tidur di ranjang yang sama tapi tidak ada kata yang terucap.

Suasana benar-benar berubah, topeng mulai mereka keluarkan masing-masing. Berbeda di rumah-jika itu bisa di sebut rumah berbeda juga dengan ketika di muka umum.

Masih hangat sebagai perbincangan publik jika pasangan paling berharta dan bertahta itu begitu serasi dengan banyaknya interaksi yang mengundang pekikan iri dari beberapa orang yang menjadi saksi dalam salah satu acara ulang tahun perusahaan yang menjadi kolega Chanyeol.

"Besok kita akan pindah," Bukan sapaan selamat pagi yang membuka pagi ini.

"Hmm," Balasan tanpa kata dilayangkan Baekhyun tanpa repot-repot memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, akan kujawab setelah kita pindah nanti."

"Kau bahkan menyiapkan amunisimu sepagi ini, Chanyeol- _ssi_."

Dan percakapan pagi ini hanya sampai pada bahasan kepindahan mereka.

Katakanlah sekarang Baekhyun adalah sesosok wanita gila. Tidak ada wanita dengan jiwa baik-baik saja yang bahkan sanggup melihat bagaimana dirinya. Ia ditipu, dikhianati dan bahkan dituduh bermain api oleh suaminya sendiri. Rumah tangga yang bahkan tidak lagi mungkin dipertahankan.

Sebenarnya jika dilihat rumah tangga ini masih seperti yang dulu. Tidak ada teriakan yang memekikkan telinga, tidak ada makian dan hujatan. Namun masih tetap tidak ada kehangatan yang sebenarnya. Dan entah mengapa dalam seminggu ini Chanyeol akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam dan bahkan tidak sekalipun Chanyeol menemui wanita yang Baekhyun yakini lebih dari apa pun adalah kekasih suaminya, Lee Sena.

Baekhyun paham dengan sempurna jika ia menikahi raga kosong, ia disodorkan dengan raga tanpa jiwa. Orang tua Baekhyun menyodorkan raga kopong yang entah kapan akan membusuk tanpa jiwa kepadanya untuk dinikahi. Gila memang tapi itu kenyataannya, kembali lagi ke awal jika sepenuhnya hati Park Chanyeol telah ditawan oleh Lee Sena.

Lee Sena, Baekhyun telah mengetahui wanita itu sejak lama. Wanita dengan jarak usia tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu dikenal masyarakat sebagai salah satu pembawa acara dengan tampang menarik, tidak heran jika Chanyeol tertarik pada wanita itu. Tapi Baekhyun tahu jika bukan hanya pada suminya saja ia mencumbu, tetapi kepada beberapa dewan direksi yang bahkan usianya saja sudah bisa menimang cucu ia layani. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tidak tahu jika perusahaannya bekerja sama dengan stasiun televisi yang mempekerjakannya, Baekhyun tahu semunya, bahkan permainan api dengan suminya.

Memang api itu baru terendus satu tahun ke belakang ini, namun telah sejak awal pernikahannya Baekhyun telah mencurigainya, namun Baekhyun berlagak buta tuli. Baekhyun yang kala itu baru saja kehilangan ibunya dan mendapat sandaran pengganti membuatnya buta. Ia menjadi wanita naif yang memandang semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika ada suaminya di sisinya membuatnya kehilangan darah Byun pada dirinya.

Namun kata-kata Kyungsoo pada sore hari penuh badai itu seolah menamparnya kembali ke dalam kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

 _"Lee Sena ada di balik kecelakaan Nyonya besar, pihak Hanshim telah mengetahuinya, kami sedang dalam prosesnya. Sebenarnya Tuan Ketua tidak ingin kau tahu, tapi di sini aku sebagai sahabatmu, bukan pengacaramu. Kau sebenarnya Byun Baekhyun atau bukan?"_

Lee Sena, ia berusaha menghancurkan pernikahan berskala nasional itu, ia mengira rencana pembunuhan itu akan menghancurkan persetujuan pernikahan.

Alasan dibalik rencana pembunuhan adalah Park Chanyeol, entah ia takut kehilangan pundi-pundi won yang akan dibagi Chanyeol secara cuma-cuma atau benar-benar buta akan cinta bungsu Park itu. Bekerja di media membuat Sena memiliki kesempatan mendapatkan warta lebih cepat dari pada khalayak umum dan setelah mendengar kabar tentang bagaimana hubungan Chanyeol, ia membuat berita yang harus ditayangkan terlebih dahulu, kematian Nyonya besar Hanshim group.

Meskipun bukan hanya Chanyeol sebagai alasan tapi Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli, sekarang hidupnya hanya memiliki dua tonggak, putra yang dikandungnya dan pembalasan dendam atas kematian ibunya.

000

Rumah itu bergaya mediterania dengan cat tembok putih yang di padukan warna keemasan. Pilar-pilar besar yang menyokong rumah itu membuat tampilannya begitu anggun dan mewah secara bersamaan. Terlalu mewah dan romantis jika hanya ditinggali dengan musuh.

Bahkan Baekhyun berpikir jika Chanyeol akan membawanya ke rumah dengan gaya modern industrial daripada rumah yang mengingatkannya pada Aristoteles dan Plato seperti ini. Rumah modern minimalis sebenarnya lebih cocok jika dilihat bagaimana tampilan Chanyeol muda, bergaya dan memesona luar biasa bukan melankolis yang menyukai cerita romantis yang terkadang memiliki akhir tragis, tepat seperti kisah Byun Baekhyun.

"Kamar kita ada di lantai dua, ah, dan aku harus pergi sekarang ada rapat yang menungguku. Maaf meninggalkanmu sendiri." Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun begitu kebingungan, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melakukan hal itu sekarang. Namun kenyataan menamparnya sekali lagi saat ia mendengar pekikan iri dari beberapa pelayan. Mereka tidak tinggal sendiri sekarang dan Chanyeol memerankan perannya dengan sangat baik.

" _Abeoji_ pergi dulu _baby_ , jangan membuat repot _Eommoni_ ya," Chanyeol mebungkuk dan mengusap perlahan perut Baekhyun.

"Jangan pulang larut _Abeoji_!" Kekehan kecil dikeluarkan Chanyeol saat mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir tipis istrinya yang belakangan ini lebih suka melemparkan sindiran daripada sebuah pujian untuknya.

Dan ternyata Baekhyun memerankan perannya lebih baik atau bahkan itu bukan sandiwara baginya.

000

Bukan rintikan hujan di luar yang mengganggu ataupun suasana baru yang belum begitu familiar dirasa Baekhyun, namun perkataan Chanyeol sebelum kepindahan akan janjinya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang membuatnya tidak terlelap hingga sekarang. Baekhyun tidak berharap jika Chanyeol mengatakan cinta sebagai alasan tidak pernah sekalipun meski dalam angan. Manusia seperti mereka tidak lagi pantas mengatakan hal semacam itu jika pada kenyataannya mereka melakukan segala cara kotor dalam hidupnya tanpa belas kasih. Tidak pantas sama sekali.

Suara putaran knop pintu dan decitan halus engsel membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari menghitung rintikan hujan di luar jendela menuju sesosok lelaki berjas hitam yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Setahuku begadang tidak disarankan untuk ibu hamil."

"Hanya tidak bisa tidur."

"Kau menungguku? Apa tidak nyaman disini?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya dijawab gelengan pelan.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam? Akan aku siapkan, kau bersihkan dirimu saja."

Belum sempat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ia merasakan genggaman di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau, di sini saja! Aku sudah makan malam dan akan membersihkan tubuhku nanti," Sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya dapat mengangguk pelan.

"Dan untuk janjiku, aku akan menebus sekarang," Kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol menjadikan Baekhyun tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari bola mata sewarna karbon itu.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, bisnis sebagai alasannya,"

"Kau bahkan bisa menolak jika tidak mau," Baekhyun memotong dengan cepat.

"Ah, aku lupa jika yang ada di hadapanku sekarang Byun Baekhyun, nona ketua Hanshim group bukan

"Bukankah kau yang membeliku? Ah keliru, Hanshim membeliku, bukankah begitu Byun Baekhyun- _ssi_ ?" Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu keadaan perusahaanku beberapa tahun lalu, ah waktu itu kau baru dikirim ke Jerman," Chanyeol meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Orang tuamu membagi saham dan asetnya secara cuma-cuma dan sebagai gantinya aku ditukar dengan segala hal itu."

"Bukankah kau menemukan pembeli yang tepat?" Baekhyun mencoba mengeluarkan kata yang sedari tadi tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Ya, mereka pembeli yang pintar hingga aku sendiri tidak memiliki hak atas tubuhku!" Chanyeol mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku hanya membeli tubuh kopong tak berisi dan sejak awal hingga nanti jiwa, hati dan pikiranmu mutlak milikmu!" Baekhyun tidak tahu iblis dari mana yang merasukinya hingga ia dapat berbicara seperti itu.

Gelegar tawa bernada redah itu membuyarkan konsentrasi yang telah Baekhyun bangun sejak awal. Sebuah tawa yang sarat dengan sindiran di dalamnya membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat mengucapkan kata-kata yang sekarang tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa dengan hatiku, Byun Baekhyun. Kau tidak tahu Baekhyun!"

"Sejak awal aku dilahirkan tanpa jiwa dan hati. Apa kau lupa jika orang seperti kita adalah aset dari perusahaan. Kita boneka Baekhyun, jangan lupakan itu!" Seluruh perbendaharaan kata Baekhuun menghilang, seluruh kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokan ketika melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Lalu sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa kau membuang manajer Lee?" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, ia menatap tajam mata jernih penuh kepalsuan itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berbulan-bulan yang lalu, apa kau masih tidak mengerti? Tua bangka Lee itu hanya akan menghalangi jalanku sebagai pemimpin utama Hanshim. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya jika kau bertanya Chanyeol-ssi!" Baekhyun membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Jangan pernah membohongiku Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol meraup bibir di depannya.

Baekhyun tidak dapat melawan. Bukan hanya karena keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan atau keadaannya yang benar-benar tersudut namun Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak apa yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Malam itu mereka beradu, tidak peduli jika rintikan hujan mulai mengintip dan angin mulai mengetuk jendela malam itu. Mereka sungguh tidak peduli. Gemeretak tulang-tulang, gesekkan kulit sama sekali tidak membuat mereka tersadar.

Gelegar petir bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan gelegar yang mereka dengungkan. Ranjang ini terbakar, ruangan ini terbakar tapi siapa yang peduli.

Meski terhalang dengan nyawa lain di antara mereka tidak membuat surut begitu saja, mereka mencabik, menusuk seperti tidak ada hari esok untuk mereka mencumbu lagi.

"Biarkan sekali saja aku melindungimu, Baekhyun," Kata itu terucap tepat setelah puncak kepuasan dan kebahagiaan meledak di satu titik.

"Setidaknya sekali saja."

 **Tbc**

 _Opsi pilihan chap depan: spesial chap chanyeol side or baekhyun terus aja atau mau kasih saran kritik atau makian lain dm aja di ig @_newtsandxx_

Makasih buat yg mau baca, review, follow,fav lupzz you

Salam cinta

Newtsand

RnR?


End file.
